Everything is Not What it Seems
by Jessi-wuvs-NickJ
Summary: Monica Hernandez wants to be normal, but this dream is crushed when she is told she is a witch. Should she go to Hogwarts, an excellent witch and wizard school, or let her brother, Derek, teach her what he knows? Story better than summary, please R&R!


(A/N: This is a really long chapter, I hope you like it

**(A/N: This is a really long chapter, I hope you like it. I know some of the things aren't accurate, like lily's blonde hair and Dumbledore, but just bear with me. Also, I only own Monica and Derek Hernandez, their parents, Aunt Melrose, the Hernandez house and the plot. I hope you love it, and please R&R!)**

Monica Hernandez isn't your average teenager. Come to think of it, she isn't normal at all. Of course, she looks normal on the outside, but she has a secret talent that she doesn't know about. Thirteen year old Monica is….a….witch! That's right; I said it, a witch. Who am I, you ask? I'm the great Derek Hernandez, older brother, guardian and soon to be magic teacher of my younger, inferior, little sis. You see, our parents died fighting this evil wizard, Voldemort, because they were trying to protect the Potter family. I remember it like it was yesterday……..

_**Flashback**___

"_Mommy, where are you going," Derek asked confused. _

"_Daddy and I have to go help the Potter's for awhile, we'll be back as soon as we are done. Ok sweetie?" Mrs. Hernandez spoke hesitantly to her son while walking towards the door with a wand in one hand and in the other, a bag closed tightly with a rope. _

"_But mommy, can't I come with you?" Derek was on the verge of tears. _

"_No, honey, this job is for mommies and daddies, not little 5 year olds. Don't cry, Derek, it'll be ok, guess what?" Her voice cracked while she spoke, then a slight smile appeared on her face. _

"_What?" Derek had the biggest grin on his face, his eyes glowed with excitement. _

"_Mrs. Weasley is bringing Fred and George over to play, do you remember them?" She watched her son's face start to glow with happiness as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _

"_Marie, I just got off the phone with the order, they said you know who has just appeared. We need to leave, now. Be good for Mrs. Weasley, ok Derek," Mr. Hernandez said quickly, but calmly. _

"_Okie dokie," Derek replied as he walked over to his mom and dad to give them a goodbye kiss, "I love you, mommy, I love you, daddy." Mr. Hernandez watched as a tear rolled down his wife's cheek. _

"_It'll be ok, Marie. Derek will be fine and we will be home before supper." A smile appeared on his face. _

"_But what if it won't, Walter? What if…" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley quickly let herself and her two twin redhead boys, Fred and George, inside the two-story Victorian house. _

"_I walked out the door, thinking we would just have a nice walk down, but NO! Huge explosions of red and green fill the air, people are running everywhere and death eaters were flying around everywhere attacking people!" Mrs. Weasley had a look of terror on her face, "YOU'RE NOT GONE YET! OH MY GODDNESS, THE POTTERS COULD ALREADY BE DEAD AND THEIR SON, TAKEN!" _

"_Dead? Mommy, what is she talking about?" Derek had a confused on his face; he had a building block in one hand and a sippy cup with chocolate milk in the other. _

"_Nothing, sweetie, go back to playing." Mrs. Hernandez shot Mrs. Weasley a look so horrid, it could've killed. Mrs. Weasley mouthed a sorry as she hurried them out the door. _

"_Derek will be fine, just go and find Lily and Harry. I know where James is. Don't forget, do not face you know who, James and Albus can do it alone, got it?" Mrs. Weasley was giving Mr. Hernandez a questioning look. _

"_Ok, Molly, I'll leave it to them," Mr. Hernandez replied honestly as he and his wife ran down the road towards the Potter's house. _

_After about an hour of playing blocks with Fred and George, Derek got bored. Not just normal bored, bored like sitting in a white room with nothing to do. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and sat beside her on the couch. She was knitting matching sweaters for the twins. They were both an eggplant purple with light brown stitched letters on the front, an F for Fred and a G for George. _

"_Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you a question?" Derek had a worried look on his face. _

"_Yes, honey, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley was scared of what he was about to ask. _

"_When is my mommy and daddy coming home?" _

"_I'm not sure, sweetie, but they will be home sometime." _

"_Will you wake me up when they get home? I'm sleepy." Derek yawned and started to head upstairs to his room. _

"_I will wake you up, but Derek, why don't you sleep down here so I can keep an eye on you, Just in case something happened." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Derek. _

"_Okie Dokie," He replied and then he hopped on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. _

_Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez had arrived at the Potter house just minutes ago. Immediately, they surrounded the house with a green, magical force field. Only Members of the order of the Phoenix and others that were trusted by the order could enter the force field. _

"_Marie, go get Lily and tell her to take Harry and herself to our house. Molly will take care of them for now." _

"_Walter, she knows how to make a force field, right," Mrs. Hernandez asked. _

"_Of course," He replied, "I'm pretty sure," He mumbled under his breath. _

_Mrs. Hernandez sprinted into the house, searching for Lily Potter. The Potter home is beautiful! She thought as she ran through each room looking for a woman with a toddler, about 1 year old. _

"_Marie! I'm so glad to see you, what's the news?" Lily Potter looked like a nervous wreck. She had her blonde hair in a messy bun, her make up was smeared and she had a scrape all the way down her arm. _

"_What happened to your arm? The news is bad; we need to get you and Harry out of here, now. You know who is on the way as we speak. Walter has a force field around the house now. It will keep us safe while you pack, but we need to hurry. Like I said, you know who is on his way and James and Albus are going to trick him into coming here. Do you need help getting your things?" Mrs. Hernandez spoke quickly, seriously and, quite frankly, a little scared. _

"_I already have my things together, I packed as soon as James left, and I do hope he's alright. I went outside to get something out of the garden and I rubbed up against a thorn bush. Where are we going?" Lily looked scared to death. Harry was drinking a bottle of milk in her arms, almost asleep. _

"_I am taking you to my house; Molly is already there with Derek and her two sons, Fred and George. Once we arrive, she will put a force field around the house so that nothing can come in or out. You and Harry will stay with them until the cost is clear. Do u have any questions?" Mrs. Hernandez was being very serious at this point. If she didn't a life could be in danger. _

"_Marie, have you found her? You know who is halfway here, they need to leave, NOW," Mr. Hernandez yelled from outside. _

"_They are leaving right now, Walter," Mrs. Hernandez yelled, "Lily, I will be right behind you, can you apparate with Harry?" _

"_Yes, I just need you to bring the bags, I can't apparate with another person and bags," Lily paused for a moment, "Marie, do you think…" She was cut off by a nearby explosion and Mr. Hernandez cursing at the top of his lungs. _

"_MARIE! GET THEM OUT, NOW! YOU KNOW WHO IS ALMOST HERE AND THIS FORCE FIELD NEEDS TO BE GONE!" This was followed by some cursing and mumbling. Lily waved good-bye as she disappeared. Mrs. Hernandez sprinted with Lily's bags to her husband. _

"_Walter, as soon as this force field is down you need to come home. Be careful, I love you." She kissed him good-bye and apparated to their home. _

_At the Hernandez house, things weren't going so well. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Lily, Harry was crying, Derek was still asleep, but his sippy cup spilled milk all over the rug, Fred and George were missing and They couldn't get a force field around the house. _

"_I TOLD YOU, LILY, I CAN'T MAKE A FORCE FIELD. I NEVER LEARNED, NOW GO GET MARIE AND TELL HER TO GET HER SCRAWNY BUTT DOWN HERE AND, oh hello Marie," Mrs. Weasley's face was apple red, "can you make a force field around the house, I don't want anyone to get hurt." _

"_I can't, Molly, I've never had time to learn." Mrs. Hernandez felt a little ashamed of herself. _

"_It's ok, Marie, we'll just sit here and WAIT FOR YOU KNOW WHO TO KILL US; THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" Mrs. Weasley was on the verge on tears. _

"_Molly, It's ok, calm down. When Walter gets here he will just make one for us," Mrs. Hernandez softly replied. By this time, Derek was awake. _

"_MOMMY!" He was thrilled. Derek ran to Mrs. Hernandez and wrapped his arms around her neck, squeezing slightly. _

"_I missed you too, honey, but mommy needs to do something really fast, I will be right back, ok?" She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left the house. Derek was devastated. _

"_MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, I NEED YOU!" He was sobbing now as he ran out the door after her. Lily panicked; Mrs. Weasley screamed and ran after him. _

"_Come back, sweetums, mommy will be back shortly, it's ok, honey," Mrs. Weasley carried him into the house and rocked him back to sleep. Harry had calmed back down and was also asleep, the twins fell asleep right into a pile of building blocks. _

_When Mrs. Hernandez arrived back at the house, Mr. Hernandez was following her grumbling under her breath, he had never been this angry. _

"_Aww, poor Walter. He has to listen to his wife." Mrs. Weasley snickered. Derek had woken up again, this time even more excited than the last. _

"_MOMMY, DADDY! YOU ARE BACK. I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK!" Derek squeezed his father and mother, he was so happy they were home. _

"_Just a second, Derek, daddy has to do something, I'll be right outside. Go play with your toys ok?" Mr. Hernandez was following his wife to the front of the house. They both said the force field spell simultaneously and the house was surrounded in green. Just as they were coming back inside the house, the ground began moving side to side, swaying to a beat of some sort. _

"_OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAS JAMES AND ALBUS DONE?" Mrs. Weasley had to yell over the noise. Everyone grabbed a child and ran to the basement. Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez set the children they had down and ran back upstairs, wand in hand. _

"_Where are you going mommy," Derek whimpered. "Daddy, why are you leaving too?" He was on the verge of tears. They walked back down to their son. _

"_Derek, you know I love you, right?" Mr. Hernandez's voice cracked. _

"_Yes, daddy and I love you too." Derek gave his father a hug and looked at his mother. _

"_Derek, sweetie, I love you too," Mrs. Hernandez joined the hug and started crying. _

"_Derek, promise me that you will always be strong, no matter what, can you do that?" _

"_I promise, daddy, no matter what." _

"_Thank you, son," Mr. Hernandez wiped a tear from his cheek. _

"_We love you so much, Derek, never forget that. Always keep that with you, where ever you go." Mrs. Hernandez kissed Derek one last time before she followed her husband up the stairs, hand in hand. Derek was confused, but he didn't question anyone, he just sat there and watched the door, waiting for his parents to come back. _

_Hours had passed and Derek was still watching the door. The others had fallen asleep in a pile, but he still watched. Suddenly, CRASH! Something had hit the wall, this scared Derek. He slowly tip-toed up the stairs and cracked open the door. He saw a pale man, almost snake-like, using some kind of magic stick to keep his mother and father up against the wall. Tears poured from Derek's eyes, but he made no sound. He heard the snake man speak softly, but stingily. _

"_Where's the boy and his mother," the man hissed. _

"_Why would we tell you," his parents retorted back. _

"_If you want to live, you will tell me where they are." His eyes were like yellow daggers, glaring at his parents. Then, 2 unfamiliar men, one looked like the little boy that was asleep in the blonde haired lady's arms and the other was an old man with white hair and beard, a fancy looking robe and half moon rimmed spectacles that shined in the light. _

"_Put them down, Tom," the old man ordered. _

"_Never! Why would I do that if I'm not finished with them?" The snake man's hiss made Derek's skin crawl. _

"_Leave them alone," the other man yelled as they wriggled from a spell. _

"_James, I can handle this. You need to leave before you get hurt!" the old man's eyes were filled with concern. _

"_No, Albus, you can't. I'm not leaving until this is over." The man named James was scared. You could tell by the way he spoke. Suddenly, the snake man screamed, "Where is the boy and his mother!" _

"_We will never tell scum like you!" Derek's mother was very brave, but this only made the snake man angrier. _

"_Well then, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light came out from the magic stick and attacked not only his parents, but the two other men there as well. Derek was silently sobbing out of fear and of grief. He shut the door, ran down the stairs and hid in the laundry room. He heard the door open and foot steps come down the stairs. Derek looked out the dusty window. He saw the snake man grab the blonde lady and point his stick at Harry. _

"_Well, well, well. I finally get to meet Mr. Harry Potter. I imagined you much older, but beggars can't be choosers. Prepare to die, Harry potter!" The snake man turned his stick towards the blonde lady, "But first, I don't think your mother wants to see you die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The blonde lady fell to the floor didn't get up. Derek felt another tear roll down his cheek. _

"_And now the moment I've been waiting for…….AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light went right to Harry, but then went right back and hit the snake man. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt formed on Harry's forehead as the snake man ran out of the house and deep into the forest. _

I still have nightmares about that day. About a week or so after that dreadful day, our aunt left a basket on the doorstep of the Weasley's house with a note taped on the handle. The note read:

_Dear Derek, _

_I'm so sorry about your parents, they were such great people. Inside this basket is your sister, Monica. She is 3 years old today. I hope you will take care of her, I just can't anymore. You're both magical so it shouldn't be a problem. I'm sorry and I love you very much. _

_Aunt Melrose _

It's been a little over 10 years since then and it's really been great. Monica and I live in a beautiful house on Privet drive, it's a lovely neighborhood. It's very quiet here, so I can work on my magic in the basement when Monica isn't here, but she says weird things have been happening at her school. I never wanted to, but I think it's time to have "The Talk" with her. "The Magic Talk".


End file.
